


What he truly wants

by Youmie



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmie/pseuds/Youmie
Summary: just some sleepy ephlyon for the soul y'all





	What he truly wants

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm also contributing something on here. I'm working on a Fe8 WW1 AU which I will upload when I've done more research on the political, social and military situations during that time ;)  
> The AU will mostly focus on Eirika, Ephraim and Lyon. I'm a history nerd (history was even one of the subjects I had to write in my final exam) so it's important to me to keep the writing as historically correct as possible. But that also means, as much as I love the good ol' happy ephlyon, I will need to make them suffer (at least for a bit). But I promise there will be a happy end ^^  
> It will take some time for me to write, so I thought I show you a small preview of what you can expect it to be like :D

„-phraim.“

 

He hears someone say. Far far away but at the same time so close.

Strange, he knows this voice and yet. Ephraim listens closely.

 

“Ephraim.”

 

The gentle voice is calling his name again. Although this time its tone has become rather demanding, one would say even slightly angered. But Ephraim knows better. He knows its owner so well. They could never be truly angry at him – it's the same with Eirika. And he too can't be mad at any of them, Ephraim is sure.

 

“Ephraim.”

 

This time his name got mixed with sadness – mirroring the concern, probably even anxiety they must feel.

He doesn't want this. He wants the gentleness in his name back. He wants –

 

Well. What does he really want anyway?

 

Honour pops up in his mind immediately. Glory, strength, he recalls. All respectable wishes. But, he knows in reality that isn't what he truly wants. Honour, glory, strength – these things are what his mind desires. His heart on the other side...it longs for something else.

Or rather someone else and he's getting more and more aware of who this person is, Ephraim fears.

 

“Ephraim.”

 

He turns his head towards the sound.

This is what he wants. Like scales it falls from his eyes – how could he have been so blind?

To hear this voice – for the rest of his life. Ephraim knows this is what he wants; what his heart wants.

But not. Not like this. Not with sadness ringing in his name – only happiness. It's selfish, he knows, but so is his heart. He wants to assure them every thing's alright; to ease the pain by –

 

“WAKE UP!”

Ephraim feels someone grabbing and shaking his arm. Surprised by the sudden actions he opens his eyes but struggles to focus them. Something purple is in front of him throwing words at him he doesn't understand. When his eyes have finally focussed, he realizes Lyon was the blurred purple he saw earlier. His hair is tied up in a loose ponytail as usual. Ephraim has hardly seen it any other way, to be honest. But come to think of it – he would love to see it open. To run his fingers through it while he gently caresses his frie –

 

“Ephraim, you need to get up or we won't make it to the lecture in time!!”

 

Lecture...?

He sorts his thoughts. Tries to remember an association with this familiar word.

 

“WHAT TIME IS IT?!”

Thrown back into a student's life at university he dares to take a look at the time.

 

And immediately regrets it.

 

“We don't have time, hurry up!” Lyon says in an anxious voice while he waits for Ephraim impatiently.

 

Carelessly he throws his sleepwear away and changes into the day wear as fast as he can. Just as he remembered he hadn't packed his bag and wanted to curse himself for it, he notices that Lyon is holding the bag. Ephraim can see the school books he spread on the floor the other day carefully put in it.

 

“Are you done? Come on now!”

 

Lyon offers the bag to his dozy friend who gratefully takes it before they run as fast as they can. While the two run as if for one's life, Ephraim cannot help but look at his friend with a jolly smile. He knows Lyon is too gentle and conscientious to let him oversleep not to mention his need for politeness (which Ephraim lacks) aside from being friends as long as they can remember. He knows that's the reason why he even picked his books up and placed them in his bag. He knows he did it out of moral reasons, he studies philosophy after all, of course, that were his motivations.

 

But still. In his heart he likes to think...it was out of love.


End file.
